


Souls Journey

by Bookworm1890



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1890/pseuds/Bookworm1890
Summary: Two souls who fell met and have fallen in love. They have been living in Snowdin for a while and have a kiddo. Papyrus accidentally told Undyne, who told Asgore and Sans has to choose a side. Protect the kid, or hand them over to The King.





	Souls Journey

Okay, I had a idea about maybe some of the human souls fell down and grew up in the underground and fell in love and had a kiddo and Sans and Pappy are protecting the humans from Asgore but Asgore finds out? And Gaster is involved? And the souls learned magic?  
  
This is a really random idea. I don't know whether or not to post this story. Can I get you guys opinion on this idea?  
  
Also, the reader is the kiddo of two of the souls. And have a mixture of the two souls as their own?  
  
Just a random idea. Also I needed to explain stuff for this story. I have a feeling its gonna be a interesting ride.  
  
And the kiddo is Kindness and Justice.


End file.
